In the related art, a ranging system using an indirect time of flight (ToF) method is known. In such a ranging system, a sensor that is able to distribute a signal charge obtained by receiving light due to reflection of active light radiated using a tight emitting diode (LED) or a laser at a certain phase from a target object to another region at a high speed is indispensable.
Therefore, for example, a technique in which a voltage is directly applied to a substrate of a sensor to generate a current in the substrate so that a wide region in the substrate is able to be modulated at a high speed has been proposed (refer to, for example, PTL 1). Such a sensor is also referred to as a current assisted photonic demodulator (CAPD) sensor.